


did someone steal his cellphone?

by coffeeandcyanide



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcyanide/pseuds/coffeeandcyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>percy gets a really cheesy text from nico and is worried that his boyfriend might be dying.or that someone stole his phone. those are the only two possibilities, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	did someone steal his cellphone?

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an actual incident involving my dear sweet friend and her boyfriend.

Percy Jackson was very lucky. He had survived things no ordinary mortal could even think of.

 

But then again, Percy Jackson was no ordinary mortal.

 

He was a demigod, a son of Poseidon, the Greek God of the oceans, horses and destruction; one of the three strongest Greek gods. _Of course_ he was strong.

 

But many demigods wouldn’t have been able to do the things he had done without a fair amount of (mis)fortune.

He had defeated many terrifying monsters. He had been in two wars. One against the titans, and another against the earth herself, the terrifying earth mother, Gaea.

 

He had sailed across the Mediterranean Sea, the most dangerous place for demigods, with six other demigods. He had battled demigods, monsters, titans and giants alike and emerged alive.

 

But the event of his life that made him feel the luckiest was when he had asked out his current boyfriend and hadn’t been attacked by skeletons of varying size and species.

 

Life couldn’t be better for Percy Jackson. He was 22, attending college in New Rome, studying marine biology, while his _boyfriend_ (damn it felt good to say that) of over two years, Nico di Angelo, lived with him (most of the time) and attended college with him.

 

Never once, while fighting for his (or anybody else’s) life, had he thought that he had a shot at being so _happy_ in life. Demigod lives were almost always tragic, especially if you were a child of the big three.

 

A little electronic ping nudged him out of his reverie.

_I love you so much Perseus Jackson._

His heart melted at the sight of the text.

And then froze.

Nico wasn’t so sentimental. He wasn’t very vocal about his feelings, preferring to show what he felt, instead.

So a text like this sent Percy into his panic mode.

Was Nico alright!? Was he Dy-No!  He couldn’t be dying. For fuck’s sake, he was spending the night with Hazel! what could have gone wrong?!?

Another ping and his phone lit up.

_I swear Perseus, even though you’re the son of the sea god you are the sunshine of my life._

Ping!

_Your hair smells like the ocean. And so does your neck. Actually your whole body smells like the ocean._

Ping!

_And even though your fish puns are ridiculous I laugh so hard at them. You make me so happy perseus._

 

Okay, so Nico had apparently lost his phone somewhere and someone else was sending these texts to embarrass both of them. That was the only logical explanation. Because his boyfriend was NOT this sappy. And he hated Percy’s fish puns. And he never called him Perseus.

What was wrong with his Nico!?  


Percy tapped out a text of his own, thanking mortals for thinking up autocorrect.

**_Neeks are you okay?_ **

_Of course I am my pretty little perseus._

Percy snorted. Little? Nico wasn’t even 5’7” and he called Percy little? And what was this about him being pretty?

**_Okay But then why are you being so…. Sappy?_ **

_I am not being sappy. I am appreciating my boyfriend._

A giggle escaped Percy’s mouth at that.

**_Are you drunk Nico?_ **

_Umm…..sorta?_

**_AHA_ **

He started laughing at the thought of a sober Nico waking up tomorrow and realizing what he had typed last night and freaking out.

_But I love you Perseus._

_Don’t ever leave me. Ever._

**_Im not planning on leaving you Neeks. calm down._ **

_No my pretty perseus!!! Promise me that you wont leave me. I cant imagine living without my pretty perseus._

Woah. Where was all this coming from?

**_I wont ever leave you neeks.i promise._ **

_Thank you. My head is spinning. I’ll go now._

**_Wait hold on. How much did you have to drink?_ **

 

Percy waited for almost an hour before falling asleep himself.

 

 

 

Nico groaned like the zombies in the movie his sister made him watch when he woke up. Morning was not his favorite time. How people like hazel and frank managed to wake up as early as eight AM would forever remain a mystery to him.

 

Smiling slightly, he reached for his phone, wanting to see the pictures they had clicked last night after getting drunk. He was sure he had clicked some adorable pictures of Hazel and Frank, the cutest couple of the Argo 2.

 

His eyebrows scrunched as he saw that he had a text from Percy. Huh. Had they texted last night?

His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows shot up as he read their conversation.

“Oh no.” he groaned again before falling back to the bed and burying himself beneath the covers.

Why was he such an embarrassing drunk? Percy must have been so creeped out by him.

Hold on. He checked his phone again. Yup. He had called Percy his ‘pretty little Perseus. He accepted that he liked calling Percy his pretty little Perseus, but that was only in his head, not in real life.

Urggghhhh

He blushed at the thought of having to see Percy again. Percy would never let him forget this.

 

 

When Percy woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was check his phone to see whether Nico had replied to his text or not.

 

Quite obviously, his inbox didn’t have another text from Nico. Though there was one from Annabeth.

 

He sighed as he got out of bed. He should probably checkup on Nico. Frank and Hazel left their place quite early and Nico would be alone at their place. And hungover. And Percy had learned the hard way that a hungover Nico remained pissed off all day.

 

 Hazel and Frank’s apartment was as empty as Percy had guessed.

 

“Nico?” he called out, hoping his boyfriend wasn’t still asleep. Waking up a hungover Nico was right up along with getting a nosebleed that starts the apocalypse, in his stupid actions list

 

“Go away Percy.” Nico groaned from the guest bedroom.

 

“Am I not your pretty little perseus anymore?”

 

Teasing Nico was one of the most stupid and dangerous things to do, if Percy thought about it.

However, this time, he didn’t end up with a dark sword at his throat.

Smiling widely, he went to the door and knocked, “Good morning Neeks.”

 

“You can’t come in Percy.”

 

“And why not?”

 

There was silence for a moment, before Nico answered.

“I’m not wearing anything…..”

“Okay, enough with the excuses, Nico. I’m coming in.”

There was an alarmed No! and scrambling as Percy pulled open the door.

 

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PULL UP YOUR PANTS!” Percy slammed the door shut, blushing hard. He leaned against the door frame, trying to calm down his heart while simultaneously thinking about how cute Nico’s butt looked when he bent down. And how he would have liked to- Nope. Not helping with the hammering in his chest.

 

“You can come in now.” Nico called out in a small voice.

 

Breathing in deeply, Percy entered the room.

 

Nico was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing his hastily pulled up pants and Percy’s blue hoodie. His hair was wild and getting into his eyes, even though his hand swatted it away repeatedly.

 

“So what’s with the pants?”

 

Nico blushed crimson and looked down, fiddling with his hands.

 

“Um…it’s just a thing…that I used to do when Bianca would… you know…piss me off. I would um… take off my pants and march around the house.”

 

“So I pissed you off?” Percy tried his best to rein in the laughter that tugged at his throat and the smile that was insisting on curving his lips.

 

“No…I pissed of myself by going through the stupid texts I sent you.”

 

“Oh come on... They weren’t stupid, they were very cute”

 

Every time Nico glared at Percy, he was reminded of his boyfriend’s heritage and the helm of darkness his father used in battles.

“LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME THAT THEY DIDN’T CREEP YOU OUT.

I know you very well, Percy Jackson so don’t you dare lie to me.”

 

Percy sighed before answering “They didn’t creep me out.  I was a bit worried that you might be dying or something.”

 

Nico groaned and fell back on the bed.

 

“Hey come on. It isn’t that bad, Neeks.”

 

He groaned again and burrowed under the sheets. The silence stretched on for more than ten minutes. Percy thought that Nico had fallen asleep again when he heard a quiet sigh.

 

“The pants thing was very adorable though.”

 

“Percy!” Nico shot up with an adorable blush dusting his cheeks. Percy grinned at him before moving forward and kissing him, letting his hands linger on Nico’s jaw, stroking it gently. Nico sighed before opening his mouth and letting Percy deepen the kiss.

 

A breathless making out session later, Percy tucked a very tired Nico in. Making a blanket burrito out of his boyfriend, he got up.

 

“You’ll come home tonight?”

 

“I will Percy. Now leave and let me sleep.”

He smiled at his almost asleep boyfriend before leaving the house.

 

Percy Jackson was a very lucky demigod for having survived so many battles and living longer than most demigods did.

 

But he was the luckiest because he had managed to get this adorable little kitten of a boy as his boyfriend.

.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that demigods cant really use cellphones but i really think that leo and annabeth would have made special cell phones for demigods which were safe.  
> i hope you liked this fanfic. constructive criticism is aprreciated :)


End file.
